


A fallen King

by TheSarcasticNazgul



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Mirkwood, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, The Hobbit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSarcasticNazgul/pseuds/TheSarcasticNazgul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have decided to leave Mirkwood and the elv who claims to be king. His actions against the dwarves only porved what you long have suspected,  that he now was truly lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fallen King

You were just done with packing your bags, not that you had much to bring with you on your journey to Rivendell. You looked up and your eyes stopped at the silver bracelet and let your mind wander to the day you got it from Thranduil.

_“What is this, my king? This is not a gift suitable for a lowly slivan elf.” His eyes found yours and he smiled. “But you aren´t a lowly silvan elf, Y/N, you are more precious to me than all starlight in the sky.”_

Liar. You nasty little liar, you thought. All you care about is your precious gem of pure starlight.

You took your bag and your bow and left the room you have slept in for almost a millennium now. With one last look you shut the door and walked away with frim steps. You planned to go by the cellars to avoid unnecessary explanation.

You had not told anyone that you were going away and you would do anything to ensure that it remained that way, even if it meant to crawl out in the back. You ran swiftly down the stairs that were so familiar to you. Once you reached to bottom you sensed that something wasn’t right. There, beside the table, on the floor sat the king of the woodland realm. With a heavy sigh you announced your presence. The usually wide awake and alert king didn’t even look up. You frowned at this and walked towards him. You saw several wine bottles lying around him. Empty, every one of them. Oh lord, what have he done?

“My king, are you alright?” You asked.

The king you once loved now looked up at you with sorrow in his eyes.

“How could I ever be alright, when the one I truly loves will leave me forever.”

He stood up and had to grab hold of the table to not fall. You felt his breath stink of alcohol when he sigh again.

“Thranduil, my king, you are not well. Let me call for someone to help you.”

You gestured with your hands to the stairs but he only shook his head.

“I do not want any help from you…” He looked at you now with eyes full of anger. “You, who think yourself so much higher than everyone else.”

He tried to walk towards you and the result was a bit less intimidating than he intended. He slumped around you hissing but you held your head high.

“My king, you are not in your senses. Please allow me to get you some help.” He ignored your question.

“My King. If I truly were your king you would not sneak out thru my wine cellar. You would stay by my side. Like you promised me you would.“

He said it with the aim to hurt but you had learned to not pay attention to his words.

“If you truly were my king, you would have helped to company of Thorin Okenshield. You would have done it without think twice and defiantly without the thought of your precious gems.” You once knew that behind that stone cold face he hid his true emotions, but you couldn’t know for sure anymore, not after how he acted against the dwrafs.

“If you truly were my king, you would have honoured your word when you said everything in the past is forgotten. But when I see you now, I know that you a less king than you ever were and jet you are more a king now than you will ever be again. For you have fallen and you will not rise again until you will aid those in need.”

At this he struck you. Your chin throbbed with pain but you didn’t strike back. You looked down and smiled because you knew that when Thranduil came to his senses he would regret every word he just said. They would haunt him and he did deserve that. He didn’t deserve a happy ending, not after everything he have done or to be more specific, after everything he has not done.

“Good bye, Thranduil king of the Woodland realm.” You said with your head turned away from him. You did not wait for an answer. You walked to the small gate and stepped out. Just before the door closed you heard him yell in anger. With a heavy heart you walked away, though he hurt you, you did still love him and somehow you knew that he still loved you too.

 

When Thranduil was sure you had left he whispered Guren *níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham, Hiril vuin into the darkness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sindarin: Guren *níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham, Hiril vuin English: My heart will weep to the time when we will meet again, beloved Lady
> 
> so this is a very short one shot.  
> as always, if you like it, please let me know. it means the world to me.


End file.
